(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-purpose leg support that allows the user to position an article stably or move the article with relative ease.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For some furniture items like desks, cabinets, sofas, etc., the four corners of their bases are provided with pads or legs for placement on the floor. These furniture items are generally placed on the floor directly and are difficult to move especially when they contain bulky or fragile articles. Dust may easily accumulate on the floor below the furniture if they are not moved from time to time for clean-up purposes. In offices or other sites where such furniture items have to be moved quite frequently, this is indeed a problem.
The bases of some furniture items are provided with casters and caster braking means to facilitate movement. However, the casters may easily damage at the load of the furniture after prolonged use. Besides, since the casters are generally rotatable about 360 degrees and each caster is in point (line) contact with the floor, the furniture appears unstable in sight.